Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence briefs, and the like are well known for their convenience in absorbing and containing body exudates. Typical absorbent article construction involves various structures having defined properties aiding the fit or functionality of the article. However, it is advantageous to reduce the number of structures and amount of material present in absorbent articles. For disposable absorbent articles, fewer structures and less material results in reduced disposable mass. Fewer structures may also simplify the processing of the absorbent article. Fewer structures may also reduce the total cost of the absorbent article. One way to reduce the number of structures and amount of material present in an absorbent article is by combining the function of multiple structures into a single structure. The core support and the barrier leg cuff are two such structures that may be combined.
The core support is a substrate upon which the absorbent core is disposed. The core support typically comprises an air permeable material such as a nonwoven web, a cellulosic tissue, an apertured film, or other like materials. The core support may assist in maintaining the integrity of the absorbent core. In particular, the cores of modern absorbent articles comprise relatively high percentages of superabsorbent polymer (SAP) particles. Prior to liquid insult, the SAP particles often resemble grains of sand. The core support may be used to confine the SAP particles within the core and to prevent the SAP particles from becoming distributed throughout the absorbent article. Additionally, the core support may be a necessary component of core formation. The core support may serve as the formation layer upon which the components of the core are placed during the process of forming the core. Typical core components include SAP particles and cellulosic fluff. During the formation of the core, a vacuum is often drawn through the core support so that core components disposed on the core support remain immobilized. This type of vacuum formation necessitates a core support that has a relatively high degree of air permeability, an air flow measured in, for example, m3/m2/min, such that a vacuum may be drawn through the core support.
Barrier leg cuffs (e.g., also referred to as inner cuffs, inner leg cuffs, leg gussets, standing leg cuffs, barrier cuffs) are physical barriers which inhibit loose fecal material, urine, or liquids from escaping the article. The barrier cuffs restrain the free movement of exudates and provide a structure to contain the exudates within the diaper. Typical barrier cuffs include a pair of flaps disposed longitudinally on the article and running at least through the crotch region of the article. The barrier cuffs are laterally spaced so as to allow for the receipt of body exudates into the absorbent article. Barrier cuffs typically comprise an elastic member associated with the barrier cuff that allows the barrier cuff to stand up and serve as a physical barrier to exudate leakage or run-off from the body-facing surface of the article. The flaps may comprise a liquid impermeable material. Suitable liquid impermeable materials include materials that are substantially or fully liquid impermeable or may be treated to become more liquid impermeable such as woven webs, nonwoven webs, films, and other like materials. Another consideration for flap construction is breathability. During wear, a portion of the barrier leg cuff is in contact with the wearer. A barrier leg cuff having a breathable flap is desirable to prevent occlusion and over hydration of the skin. The flap may be constructed from a material that has some degree of air and vapor permeability.
Combining the core support and the barrier leg cuff into a single structure requires that the structure perform different functions at different locations in the diaper. For example, the single structure may require, in some regions, the air permeability and SAP particle retention properties of the core support and may require, in other locations, the liquid impermeability and air/vapor permeability of the barrier leg cuff. While integrating barrier leg cuffs with a substrate underlying the core has been tried in absorbent articles (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,239), previous executions have failed to appreciate the multiple functions that the integrated structure must exhibit. Particularly, previous applications have failed to appreciate the dynamic between high air permeability in certain zones (e.g., for core formation) and liquid impermeability in other zones (e.g., for barrier protection). As a result, previous executions disclose an integrated structure that may compromise one of the functions that the structure was intended to perform (e.g., requisite air permeability versus liquid impermeability).